Froslass in Love
by PKMNBreederApprentice
Summary: A Froslass and a Trainer find eachother, and something more. PokemonXHuman Lemon. 18  only.


**Froslass in Love.**

* * *

The snowball hit Brandon's face hard as he opened the window. Reeling backwards as he shielded himself from further attacks, he heard that distinctive giggle that had been plaguing him for weeks. Brushing the snow out of his eyes, he looked back out the window to see the Froslass who had been the subject of many curse filled rants as of late. She giggled again, her hand covering her mouth, as she floated into the cover of the trees again. Slamming the window down in annoyance, he realized if she had been waiting for him to open the window, that Froslass must have played another prank on him.

He checked the bathroom first. Several times she had filled the sink with water and froze it, keeping him occupied for hours trying to thaw the block of ice that formed. A quick look into the sink confirmed it empty. He lifted the toilet seat, thinking she might have moved onto a bigger (and perhaps funnier) target, but thankfully the water was normal.

His next stop was his kitchen. He checked the milk and orange juice, as well as all of the eggs. All fine. Opening his pantry to check on his other food, he found the floor covered in frozen rootbeer. Surrounded by burst soda cans was a doodle of the Froslass making a rude gesture drawn into the frozen soft drink. While Brandon admitted to himself that the drawing was somewhat cute, it was the final straw for him. As he rushed to clean up the mess before it melted any further, he decided to end it today.

"No more! I'm not gonna clean up burst soda cans or try to take a shower in a bathtub full of ice again! I'm gonna catch her and use her to battle until I've gotten enough money to rebuy every frozen root beer I've had to clean off the floor!" he shouted to the mostly empty house. Little did he know that the Froslass was watching him. Suppressing the urge to giggle again, she passed through the walls of the house to back outside, her plan finally having paid off.

An hour later, wearing snow pants, boots, gloves, and a warm coat, Brandon exited his home. With a thermos of hot chocolate pressed up against his chest, he began to hike towards the general direction that the Froslass kept coming from. His mind focused on slogging through the knee high snow, he didn't notice that his target was floating behind him, ducking behind trees and snowbanks to keep herself hidden.

The reason she had taken to this particular trainer was that she had a bit of a crush on him. He was handsome, no doubt, short brown hair and a face that had both manly and boyish charm, but there was something else to it. He had a kindness and understanding to him that seemed to go beyond the norm for trainers, and this made her heart flutter. She longed to be by his side and goading him into capturing her seemed like a sure fire way to end up there. She would impress him with her battle skills and earn her way into his team, and maybe his heart too. Brandon finally reached the clearing she had chosen for the battle. During the summer, this was a beautiful field of wild flowers. But now it was a clear white snow field, though just as beautiful as ever. She blushed at the thought of looking over the snow while floating next to him.

As he walked through the field, Froslass saw her opportunity. Continuing to quietly follow him, she formed a snowball with her hands. As he reached midway through the field, she threw it hitting him square in the back of the head. He stopped, arms dropping to the sides. He stooped, packing snow into a ball. Spinning around, Brandon threw the snowball as hard as he could. She giggled as it flew past her. He made another one, and as she watched him throw it she saw that he was grinning widely. Making another snowball, she hit him square in the chest and sent him scrambling for cover. Soon, a full snowball fight was going on between the two. She was winning by far of course, being ice typed herself, but he managed to hit her a few times while she floated around, laughing. He stood up to launch another salvo against her, but she was faster. Hitting him with another snowball, he fell backwards into the snow, rolling.

She panicked, thinking she had somehow hurt him. Rushing over to his side, Froslass hovered over him. He was rubbing his neck, a bit sore from hitting the ground, but otherwise fine. None the less, tears welled in her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt surprisingly hot tears fall onto his neck.

"I'm okay, Froslass. Just a little sore, you didn't hurt me." He stood up, her arms still holding around his neck, causing her to hang off of his back. "So, I assume you didn't just drag me out here to have a snowball fight, did you?" Letting go, she floated around to in front of him. Looking down, she shook her head. She was blushing, and her heart was fluttering. "You want me to be your trainer, don't you?" She looked up, tears still in her eyes. She nodded hoping this was all she had been waiting for.

"Hmmm…" he stroked his chin, the slight stubble a shadow emphasizing his more manly features. "Let's walk back to my cabin, and I'll think about it." This was a lie. He had already made up his mind. Although she had been pestering him for weeks on end, she wasn't trying to hurt him, just didn't know any other way to get his attention. And the way she reacted when she thought he was hurt showed that she would be a loyal and caring partner.

She was ecstatic. She chimed in that distinctive way not unlike a bell, hugging Brandon tightly around his neck. His breath was hot on her, but she didn't mind. She was just happy to be so close to him, and to finally be invited into his house rather than sneaking in. She let go, almost embarrassed by her reaction. She turned away from him, hiding her face in her hands as she blushed hard. He grinned, excited to see her reaction once he finally told her that he wanted to add her to his Pokemon team.

They began the trek back to his cabin. He told her the story of how he ended up on the mountain, and each time he looked at her, she blushed. He started his trainer days in Oreburgh City, the son of a pair of Geologists who had been hired to assist with the mining. They certainly loved him, if a little inattentive at times, but he was ready to move on. A visiting Aunt, who was a trainer herself, understood his desire to roam all too well, and after seeing him make sure a lost Growlithe got home to its owner, saw he was more than ready to have a Pokemon of his own. She gifted him with a Dratini, a son of her own Dragonite. He entered the battle circuit, and had managed to get quite a bit of fame, traveling to Kanto and Johto to compete in several high profile tournaments over a few years, never winning but always coming in a respectable place. However, eventually it just got to him, the inability to get away from people for a real moment of privacy. He bought the property and had the cabin built in secrecy then left his fame behind for a few years of solitude, and then would see where it went from there.

By the time Brandon had finished the story they had arrived at his cabin and it had begun to snow. He opened the door, and holding it open, gestured for her to come in. She blushed again, and floated inside, waiting just inside the door for him to come in. He shut the door as he came in, taking off and shaking the snow off his boots. Froslass couldn't help but admire him as he took off his snow clothes, down to a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

He smiled up at her, "I'm betting at this point you're somewhat hungry. As you would know, I have plenty of berries in the fridge." They both headed to the kitchen, Froslass still blushing at the kindness Brandon was showing her. He opened the refrigerator door for her, holding it open as he pointed out all the berries he kept around for his Pokemon. When he pointed out Sitrus berries, she lit up. Those were her favorite kind, and she always collected enough to last through the winter. She grabbed one out of the container. Stopping herself before she bit down, she looked up at Brandon. He smiled and nodded, and she bit down into the citrusy fruit, savoring the flavor.

He left the kitchen and headed to his living room, where he kept spare Pokeballs. Froslass watches him walk away, munching on the berry. She blushes again. She's right where she wants to be, being treated kindly by this handsome trainer, who very much understood what she wanted. And then he did something that woke up something she hadn't felt before. Brandon took off his shirt, revealing his broad chest. She felt a wetness at the bottom of her body, her slit which had not been used for sex for awhile being prepared by her desire for the human in front of her. He smiled his caring smile, oblivious to what it was doing to her.

As he talked about finally capturing her, she floated over to him. She had watched humans mate before, and played with herself, though it was the idea of finding a mate that turned her on than the actual mating when she watched… but this, this was different. She wanted him, and only him. It didn't matter that she couldn't have eggs with him… as long as she was his, and only his, she would be happy. As he talked, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, catching him entirely by surprise.

Brandon had no idea how to react. It was so unexpected, and at the same time wrong. She was a Pokemon, despite her intelligence, and he would be taking advantage of that if he did anything. But… at the same time, it had been awhile since he had been with a girl, and there was an honesty and affection that went beyond the star worship he had had experienced back when he was competitive. She cared about him, and wanted to make him happy. He made up his mind, and embraced the Pokemon fully, kissing her back, the taste of the Sitrus berry on her lips. After a long moment of holding eachother, they pulled away from the kiss. He looked at her earnestly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded, kissing him again. She wished she could tell him "More than anything," but all she could do was hold him close, and hope he understood. Brandon did. He spun her around, back to his chest, and sat down on his couch. Her body was in his lap and and she felt his partially erect member poking her bottom. His hands caressed her body, moving slowly over her. She shivered in anticipation, her arms wrapped around his neck to support herself. He moved down her body, finally lifting her kimono to reveal a wet and warm slit. She gasped as his fingers ran around it, teasing her lower lips.

Froslass felt surprisingly human down there, Brandon thought, as he felt the spot of warm against her otherwise cool skin. He ran his fingers on the outside of it, spreading it open. Her back arched as he did, and he smiled at the pleasure he was giving her. Finding her clit, he lightly rubbed it, and she moaned, sounding almost like a bell. He continued to play with it, her juices flowing freely now. She arched her back again, eyes shut in pleasure.

She had never had sex before, keeping mostly to herself after evolving. She had watched both Pokemon and Humans mate, and had played with herself, but it had never felt this good. She loved the feel and heat of his body on hers while he held her. She loved the feeling of fingers against her clit, and she moaned loudly as she felt him slip a finger into her. She freed one of her arms from around his neck, and moved the hand that was still caressing her up to her face. Eager to stimulate something of his, she began to lick and suck his index finger. He blushed as she did, and kissed the top her head. He pulled his fingers out of her, licking them. Her juices tasted so like Sitrus berries, both sweet and tangy. She turned in his lap, looking up at him when he pulled his fingers out, with a look of "Why did you stop?" on her face.

"Just float there. I'm not done yet," he picked her up, placing her in the air in front of him so her cunt was right in front of his face. She covered her face with her hands, blushing incredibly hard. She always saw human girls writhing in absolute ecstasy when they had been eating out, and the fact that he wanted to do that to her was a proof that he would consider her more than just a Pokemon. She let her hands drift down her body, one lifting up her Kimono to reveal her slit entirely to him, the other did its best to open it up for him.

He smiled, then brought her lower body to his mouth. He kissed down her stomach, down to her sex. He laid kisses on her clit, and each one caused her to shiver, slight whimpers when he begins to flick her clit with the tip of his tongue. Froslass threw her head back, the movement thrusting her cunt even more into Brandon's face. She never thought anything could feel this good. He started to suck on it, and she moaned loudly, the sound filling the cabin. He savored the citrusy taste of her sexual fluids, something like a frozen treat. He continued licking and sucking as she spasmed at the sensation. She yelled loudly as she came, covering his face with her almost literal juices. She floated in the air, breathing heavily and still shaking as the aftershocks of her orgasm racked her body.

Brandon licked his lips, still tasting her on them as he pulled Froslass down into a deep kiss. She tasted herself on his lips as they met, their tongues playing. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, letting his arms support her body. They continued kissing, Froslass just happy to be in the moment, to be held by this man who seemed to understand her, and was so kind to her in spite of the pranks she pulled on him. She pulled away from the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting them for a brief second. As she hugged him, her body rubbed up against his hard on. Froslass knew tonight wasn't over yet, not until she felt him inside of her, until he filled her with cum. She grabbed his hand, putting it on his fly.

Brandon blushed, "Are… are you sure you can take it?" he looked to the side, both ecstatic and embarrassed. She kissed his cheek, telling him that she wanted it regardless. He unzipped his fly, revealing a six and a half inch erection, the tip already glistening with pre-cum. She floated between his legs, and ran her tongue from the base up to the tip. He breathed deeply at the sensation, back arching slightly. Hovering above his member, Froslass opened herself as wide as she could. She wanted to take him all, be filled with her trainer and lover. He placed his hands on where her hips would be, and slowly lowered her down onto his cock. She squealed in pleasure as she felt the tip of it against her cunny lips, and moaned when it finally penetrated her. As he slid her down his shaft, she hugged him close, the feeling of him inside of her almost too much to bear.

When he finally hilted her, they were both breathing hard. Neither one of them would last long. Froslass looked up at Brandon, and nodded happily. He leaned in for a kiss, and began to lift Froslass up and down on his cock. She moaned with each thrust into her, her arms wrapping once again around his neck for support. Their sexual fluids mixed, his thrusting increasing as her sex grew even wetter. Her moaning increased in volume, her back arching in pleasure. The feel of his body against hers, his hot breath, the smell of sex filling the air; all of these pushed her closer to the edge, closer to the point of another orgasm.

He was close too. She was so tight around him, and her absolute affection and the look of ecstasy on her face made sure he wouldn't last. He felt her cunt clenching around his cock, and it drove him crazy. His hips moved with his hands, increasing the speed of his thrusts into her. She moaned in her bell like voice, and he felt the tightening in his groin. He pulled her close, cock entirely in her body as he came, a moan escaping his lips. The feeling of cum filling her pushed Froslass over the edge; she barely had time to recover from her earlier orgasm, but the intensity of this was far more than before. She held onto his neck as her body arched and writhed, her moans becoming squeaks. He still thrust into her, each hilting releasing more warm cum into her.

Brandon pulled out as he came down from the high of orgasm, and his cum leaked out of her, onto his cock and legs. She had fallen asleep in his arms, the intensity of it all too much for her. He laid her down on the couch next to him, standing up. He smiled. It may not be "right" or accepted, but he had found a lover who cared for him, not about his battle stats or the fact they were fucking a "Pokemon master'. He kissed her on the forehead then stood up, looking for a special Pokeball for her. A demo "Love Ball" he had somehow managed to save since coming up here. As he rustled through a drawer of Pokeballs, Froslass awoke, floating behind him. She draped herself on his back, arms holding his neck in a loving embrace. He took a break from looking to kiss her hand. Neither of them would be alone from now on.


End file.
